Nunca me olvides
by Eagelddr
Summary: ¿Nunca mirar atrás? ¿Cómo es eso posible cuando todo lo que somos y lo que tenemos viene del pasado? Incluso lo que más queremos. Tal vez siempre existe la posibilidad de reconsiderar las cosas.


**Nunca me olvides.**

No paso mucho tiempo desde su última visita a Mobius. Silver se encontraba sentado en medio de un pequeño parque. Seguía pensando en Amy y en que debería hacer para olvidarla. De pronto, se dio cuenta que tenía un papel atorado en el arillo de su zapato. Al abrirlo se percató de que era una carta que le dio ella, pero no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para leerla, además que no se había dado cuenta de que la tenía atorada en ese lugar.

_**Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila, yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo hacerte sonreír.**_

_"Querido mejor amigo:_

_Sé que nos hemos distanciado mucho, ahora más, ya que te fuiste y estas lejitos de mí :c pero a la vez tan cerca, en mi corazón. Jamás me molestaría contigo, y menos me enojaría. Te quiero. Sólo quiero decirte que deseo que tengas mucha suerte, quiero verte bien._

_**Si lo que quieres es huir, camina, yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir.**_

_Eres una persona muy especial para mí, ¡eres mi mejor amigo! Por lo cual siempre te amare de tal modo, y nadie podrá impedir que mi afecto por ti crezca, así como crece el lazo de nuestro hermoso cariño y perfecta amistad._

_**No tengo más motivos para darte que este miedo que me da, el no volver a verte nunca más. **_

_Gracias por estar para mí siempre. Gracias por ser aquel chico que me hacía reír cuando mis motivos para hacerlos eran nulos o por llorar conmigo cuando estaba fatal. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, por ser mi amigo._

_**De tantas cosas que perdí, diría que sólo guardo lo que fue, mágico tiempo que nació un Abril.**_

_¡Te extraño! Extraño todo de ti. Extraño tus risas, tú sarcasmo. Extraño cuando sabias que seguía despierta y me hablabas por teléfono diciendo "oye, ¿sabías que las princesas ya deben de estar dormidas?". Extraño cuando me decías "te lo dije" o cuando me decías "ya no llores, él no lo vale". ¡Extraño verte!_

_**Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel.**_

_Recuerdo cuando Sonic y yo peleamos y tú lloraste conmigo y que después comenzaste a perseguirme y corrimos bajo la lluvia. Recuerdo cuando me dijiste "eres mi mejor amiga". Recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste cuando te ibas. Recuerdo cuando escribiste una pequeña historia basada en nosotros, ¡en nuestra amistad!, fue tan hermoso ¡que hasta me hiciste llorar! (es el recuerdo más bello)._

_**Ahora siempre llueve, porque estoy sin ti.**_

_¡Jamás te olvidare y tú tampoco lo hagas! ¡Quiérete! Sé fuerte, piensa en ti, en tú futuro, porque yo un día quiero encontrarte en la calle, verte y darte un abrazo muy fuerte (así como cuando te veía venir y corría a donde tú estabas y te abrazaba, uno así como esos que te daba antes de que te mudaras) y decirte "felicidades, lo lograste, te quiero". Haz lo que más te gusta._

_**No tengo más motivos para darte que esta fría soledad, que necesito darte tantas cosas más.**_

_Eres un excelente amigo y sé que es probable que ya no nos volvamos a ver hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, pero siempre te voy a recordar._

_**Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo, pero no está lloviendo.**_

_No sólo serás un recuerdo, serás un sentimiento bonito lleno de amor y melancolía, así como mi mejor amigo. Jamás olvidare esos abrazos tuyos con olor a "te quiero mejor amiga"._

_**No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento.**_

_Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo por siempre, jamás alejarnos. Ser mejores amigos por toda la vida, salir a comer un rico helado o a tomar un café ¡juntos! Reír, llorar, platicar de nuestra vida diaria. Quisiera quedarme contigo por siempre :'3 y que seamos mejores amigos siempre sin que nadie lo impida, que aunque tengamos 80 años tú vayas a mi casa a tomar un té y sigamos siendo amigos, recordando todo lo que pasamos juntos :'3. Jamás me olvides, no olvides que jamás te olvidare, que estaré a tú lado siempre que me necesites. No quiero ser un recuerdo vacío nada más, quiero ser la mejor amiga de toda tú vida, aquella a la que nunca olvidaras, la única._

_**Hoy te echo de menos. **_

_No me saques de tú vida, porque yo aún tengo la esperanza de encontrarte en mi futuro, en mi vida, de ser mejores amigos hasta que la muerte nos separe :')_

_**Sólo quiero hacerte saber, amiga, estés donde estés, que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré.**_

_Te quiero Silver. Nunca lo olvides._

_Amy."_

_**Y si te sientes sola, háblame, que te estaré escuchando.**_

Tratando de contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus pequeños ojos, recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos que la eriza describía en la carta. Definitivamente no había podido olvidarla, aun cuando las cosas que escuchó antes lo hayan lastimado tanto. Se dio cuenta que no podía rechazar a aquella que estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo en el cual la necesito. Aun cuando todo el mundo estaba en su contra, ella estuvo ahí para apoyarlo y consolarlo en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Finalmente no pudo contener el llanto y rompió el silencio.

-¿Silver? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si Blaze- contestó mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su decaído rostro.  
-Sabes, no sé exactamente como fue tu relación con ella, pero estoy celosa.  
-¿Celosa?  
-Sí, quisiera tener una relación así con alguien. Pero sabes, no es fácil ser de la realeza y tener amigos al mismo tiempo.  
-Mmm… Lo comprendo, pero entonces, ¿no me consideras tu amigo?  
-¿uh?  
-Ven, vamos por un helado, yo invito.

_*-Hasta pronto, Amy_

_**Aunque no te pueda ver.**_

* * *

Hola lectores y colegas escritores, esta vez vengo dejando otra continuación de lo que empezó con "Lo siento, amiga mía" y continuó con "Promesas rotas". Esta vez vamos a ver como terminó la gran amistad de Amy y Silver. Llore el día que vi este escrito por parte de la "Amy" de la vida real (la persona en la cual me base), me hizo llorar durante una semana entera.

Nahye, si estas leyendo esto, quiero decirte que te extraño demasiado y que te agradezco por todos y cada uno de esos días en los que me apoyaste incondicionalmente. Sabes que te amo sin importar la situación, cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites y nunca dudes de lo que te digo en este momento.

Bueno, creo que es todo. Tenia pensado subir otro fic el día de hoy, pero lamentablemente perdí mi disco duro y todos sus archivos que en el contenían. Denme unos días y subiré la historia que tenia pensada para el amor.

Me despido y nos vemos aquí en menos de una semana.


End file.
